


Lost in the Thrill of it All

by typewriterworries



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Hiking, Light-Hearted, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typewriterworries/pseuds/typewriterworries
Summary: “I guess we just need to retrace our steps.” Steve says. “We’ll either end up finding the map or finding the way back.” He says as he adjusts his backpack and starts to turn around. “Should probably start now before it gets too dark.”“Or,” Billy begins and Steve rolls his eyes, just waiting to hear what Billy’s going to suggest next. “We could take a break and admire the view. They’re currently sat atop a sand dune that overlooks Lake Michigan. “I mean, you’re not gonna find a view better than the one you’re looking at right now.” Billy says, smirking while looking himself up and down.OrThe one where Billy and Steve go hiking and Billy loses the map.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Lost in the Thrill of it All

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song Lost in by Frank Ocean. 
> 
> Quick disclaimer : It's not lost on me that Billy Hargrove is a racist bully, but in this, like most of my stories, Billy is non-canonical in the sense that he got the help he needed and worked towards becoming a better person. In no way am I writing off how he actually was in season 2, because let's face it, he was horrible.

Stevie, I’m sorry.” Billy says as he fiddles with the zipper of his jacket, anxious and wanting to make use of his hands. “It’s not like I meant to lo-“

“No Billy, I know.” Steve says, sighing as he runs his hand through his hair, yet again. Billy’s amazed he hasn’t gotten in his hand stuck in that mane he calls a hairdo. “I know you didn’t mean to lose the map, and I’m not mad,” Steve says and Billy finds himself believing it. “It’s just, we _really_ need that map.” Steve says, looking down the path they’ve been walking. He shouldn't have let Billy talk him into going on a hike with him, knowing full well neither of them had any hiking experience. He was never going to hear the end of it from Robin. 

———

“Come on babe,” Billy had said, shuffling Steve back and forth, trying to wake him up. “Doesn’t it sound like a good idea.”

“Billy, have you ever even been hiking?” Steve said, burrowing himself further into his pillow, pulling his blanket over his head. Billy rolled his eyes before pushing Steve over and straddling Steve’s chest.

“Well of _course_ , Stevie.” Billy said. “Don’t you know anything about my history?”

“Sorry, I didn’t realize you were such an alpinist after spending all those years on the sandy beaches of Southern California.” Steve said, sarcasm cutting through his tired voice like a knife.

“You dwell too much on the past, Steve.” Billy had said before yelping as Steve pushed him off. “So,” Billy asked, smiling as if he’s already won. “What do you say?” Steve looks at Billy and Billy looks at him. Steve realizes this is a fight he’s already lost, but he really doesn’t mind.

“Fine.” Steve said in resignation. “But you’re making breakfast.”

Billy smiles at him. “Deal.”

—— —

“I guess we just need to retrace our steps.” Steve says. “We’ll either end up finding the map or finding the way back.” He says as he adjusts his backpack and starts to turn around. “Should probably start now before it gets too dark.”

“Or,” Billy begins and Steve rolls his eyes, just _waiting_ to hear what Billy’s going to suggest next. “We could take a break and admire the view. I’m still so stuffed from that amazing breakfast you made this morning.”

They’re currently atop a sand dune that overlooks Lake Michigan. “I mean, you’re not gonna find a view better than the one you’re looking at right now.” Billy says, smirking while looking himself up and down. Steve almost wants to turn around then and there but can’t help the laugh that escapes first. Steve looks at Billy and Billy looks at Steve. He’s got that same look he had in his eyes earlier that morning and Steve’s a sucker for it.

Steve takes a glance at his watch, the lake and then back at Billy. It’s almost as if it’s a competition between what’s more blue, the lake or Billy’s eyes. Those eyes that Steve falls prey to every single time. “Fine.” He says and Billy smiles at him.

———

“You’ve got to be fucking with me.” Billy says, adjusting the backpack under his head. “That’s clearly a turtle.”

“Turtles have three heads now, do they?” Steve fights back, finally getting fed up Billy being _clearly_ wrong. “I helped you pass Biology 1102, I know you know that’s not true.” Steve feels a soft thud against his stomach and sees that Billy’s thrown a granola bar at him.

“I passed Biology 1102 on my own, thank you very much.” Billy says, now sitting up and arms crossed against his chest. “If anyone _might_ have helped me, it was Robin.”

“And who introduced you to Robin?” Steve says, feeling as if he’s won. He finally glances at Billy and sees that his face is stoic, not moving at all. Billy’s much better at winning these type of games. “Fine, you passed Biology 1102 all on your own, and maybe some help from Robin.” Steve says. “and maybe a little help from me.” He says under his breath.

“I heard that.” Billy says as he begins to lay back down. He slides his sunglasses back down his face and closes his eyes but feels a looming force over him. He opens his eyes and sees Steve staring at him. He's staring back at Steve and he's able to stare into his warm, honey colored eyes; as if they're reflecting the genuine warmth that Steve always shows towards Billy. “Fine, you helped me with Bio 1102, is that what you want to hear?” 

“Well yes, but,” Steve says before planting a soft kiss on Billy’s forehead. “I just wanted to let you know that I’m not mad, really.” He says, referencing back to their missing map. “If anything, it’s made this trip that much better.” Steve says and Billy can just picture how flushed his face is becoming. “Maybe we should try getting lost more often.” He says before getting back in his seated position, staring at the water.

“Hm, maybe so.” Billy says, smiling more to himself than he his to Steve. He can tell Steve the map has been with him the whole time, later.

**Author's Note:**

> SO, I don't know if anyone who has stumbled across this is currently reading Where Angels Fear to Tread, but I have not abandoned it! My personal computer is essentially on it's last legs and I really don't feel that comfortable writing Stranger Things fan fiction on my work one, call me crazy. 
> 
> I'm using a second monitor for my personal one at this moment, so I'm gonna attempt to work on the next chapter when I get time this weekend so hopefully that'll be up sooner than later!
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think and you can find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cavlarycvptain)  
> !


End file.
